She Is The Words That I Can't Find
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Troy Bolton was Gabriella's Bully back in High School. Now it's 10 years later, and Troy is playing for the lakers. what happens if Gabriella comes to see one of the games? and he dosen't remember her? will she forget about him, or will she make him pay?
1. 10 Years Ago

_**She Is The Words That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**10 Years Ago**_

Gabriella Montez was really beautiful, she had real tan skin, pretty dark brown hair, with Chocolate Hersey Brown Eyes to match, and she's really smart. that's why most people don't like her cause she already has a scholarship To Standford University since the 7th Grade, all the teachers love her, and she always does her homework.

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

I'm Gabriella Montez, and I'm Seventeen Years Old, and I attend East High in Alberqurque New Mexico. I have four friends, Sharpay Evans, and her Brother Ryan, Taylor Mckessie, & My little sister Stella.

My dad died along time ago in war when I was seven, a couple months later my mom had my sister Stella, which was really hard to raise her on her own, but we managed through, she grew up to be a beautiful 10 Year Old Girl.

My mom is Laura Montez, Me and My sister live with her in a good size house, with Three Bathrooms, Five Bedrooms, and One Living Room, A Kitchen, & A Dining Room. It's a pretty nice place to live.

This morning I walked down the stairs to find my mom on the computer looking up somes stuff on to order. she's really into ordering stuff on the internet these days.

"Hi momma." I hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"Gabi, Good Morning." she smiled kissing her forhead.

I Got up and sat down and grabbed the butter knife out from the jar of Jelly and spread it all over my warm toast. "hey mom, I'll be staying after school for about an hour, The Principal and Counslor from Standford wanna meet me." I smiled really big, Standford was my dream school for as long as I could remember.

"Of Course. Gabriella, I am so proud of you, and so would your father." she smiled at me, and I smiled back, "Thanks Momma." I Hugged her and my phone starting beeping with a text from Taylor, I opened up the text,

_Gabi, Get too School, Troy is here and he wants his homework, and his not letting me get to class until you show up with his homework_

_-Tay._

I sighed and typed back,

_I'm on my way Tay, tell him he'll get his homework soon._

_-Gabi_

"I gotta go momma, Taylor needs me." I kissed my mom's cheek and headed off to school.

I ran into the building to find Troy with his arms crossed walking over to me with a smirk on his face. "you have my homework montez?" he asked me.

I dugged through my backpack and I got it out and gave it to him, "There, It's all finished." I said putting my backpack back onto my back.

he scanned it, and then smirked at me, "Good Penmentship, no wonder your getting into Standford loser." he laughed at me and pushed me down the stairs.

"Ah!" I screamed as I hit the wall and I began to whimper as pain came into my back. everyone began laughing at me, I had tears in my eyes and ran down the hallway, and ran into the bathroom and sat in the stall.

I slid down onto the floor and took out the locket my father gave me, and I read the letters inside of it.

_don't let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game._

I smiled sadly, and tucked the locket back into my shirt.

I walked out and wiped my tears. The bell rang, and I quickly ran to my class.

At Lunch, me and Taylor and Sharpay all sat down to have lunch, some Cheerleaders came over and hugged Sharpay. Sharpay was the only the one that was considered popular of our group, she's our friend cause her mom has been friends with me and Taylor's mom since Elementary School.

"aww man, I forgot a spoon." Sharpay groaned.

Me and Taylor Laughed, then I said, "then go get one."

"I'm too lazy...Gabs, will you get me one...please.." She begged me.

I laughed, "sure shar." I got up from my seat and went over to the lunch line to get a spoon, then Troy came up behind me.

"Hey Montez." he smirked at me.

I turned around and glared at him, "what do you want from me bolton!" I growled.

"I wanted to give you a present." he smirked at me holding something behind his back. this wasn't gonna end well.

"what could you possibly give-" before I could finish, Macaroni and cheese went down my bra and all over my shirt. tears began to come out of my eyes.

"oh, wait, not finished yet." he laughed and grabbed jello from some kid's tray, and put it all over my face.

I bit my lip to hold back my tears, I was being strong, even though kids began laughing at me.

"why is she standing there taking that from him!" Sharpay growled.

"I don't know, but Gabs is really being strong." Taylor said.

"Oh yeah, one more thing Buttercup." he smirked.

This Isn't gonna be good at all.

Then Spaghetti went all over my hair and he poured chocolate milk all over my head, then down my shirt.

That was it, I couldn't do it anymore.

I burst into tears, "You Asshole!" I grabbed a bowl of Oatmeal and poured it all over him.

That really set him off.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" he shouted at me, and pushed me on the floor and then someones hot chilli fries went all over me.

Everyone gasped, then everyone began laughing again.

everyone around me in a circle began laughing at me, I ran out in tears and ran to the bathroom, I threw up into the toliet because I was so Humilated.

Back with Sharpay and Taylor, they both glared at Troy who was laughing with his friends and a Cheerleader was wiping off the oatmeal off of him.

"Troy Bolton..you missed with the wrong girl." Sharpay said.

**This is my new story.**

**please review.**


	2. A Laker Game

_**She Is The Words That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Laker Game**_

_Look Around,  
>Don't You Feel Something Missing <em>

_I'm the one you promised you would love, _

_but you got ahead so far away, _

_While I'm Holding on, _

_Please Turn Around, _

_I see you but I don't feel you, _

_Can't get your attention to save my love, _

_Look back and see me now, _

_don't let down, please turn around, _

Gabriella sang the lyrics to her new song on her new CD in the Recording Studio.

After High School Gabriella went on to Standford, she was planning on being a Doctor and a School Teacher, but one night was Karaoke Night on Campus and she got up and sang one of her Favorite Songs, and their was someone there who noticed her and made her big, and now she is a big Celebirty.

Gabriella walked out of her Studio and paparazzi followed her.

"Gabriella, how are you?"

"Is their any special guy in your life?"

They kept shouting questions at her, she sighed and went into the coffee shop.

she sat down at her usual seat, and she asked for a Mocha Capachino.

Gabriella looked up at the Laker Game, and she was so happy that this weekend she got a day off and she was gonna spend it at a laker game with her sister.

**With Troy Bolton**

Troy dribbled onto the court with the ball and shot it through the hoop. the buzzer went off and the Laker fans went insane. Troy shouted in excitement and the team lifted him up.

Later that night after a big celebration party Troy arrived home and turned on the TV.

Their was a special on Gabriella Montez and her Music.

The name sound familliar to him, but he shrugged it off and turned to the next channel.

**A Week Later at the Laker Game with Stella. **

Gabriella and Stella gave their tickets and found a seat in the front row. Gabriella always gets front seats at the Laker Games cause of her being a singer.

The Game started and all the lakers began their game, then Troy Bolton came out onto the gym floor and his eyes caught Gabriella watching the game.

_oh my god, she's beautiful...wait a minute, that's Gabriella Montez. I have to talk to her after the game. _Troy thought and began dribbling the ball onto the court.

Gabriella and Stella sat there watching the game, and Stella tapped on Gabriella's Shoulder, "Gabi, look, It's Troy Bolton, didn't you go to school with him?" Stella asked.

Gabriella looked over to see Troy playing his game, she nodded, "Unfortunately." she whispered.

The Game was over, and The Lakers had Won again.

Gabriella and Stella stood up getting ready to go, "Gabs, I gotta go to the bathroom." Stella said.

Gabriella nodded, "ok, but hurry back."

Stella got up and left to go to the bathroom. Gabriella watched her go to the bathroom and when she turned around Troy Bolton stood right infront of her.

she just stared at him _does he remember me? _she thought.

"Hey, I'm Troy Bolton. and your Gabriella Montez, right?" he held out his hand to shake.

_I guess not. _she thought and shook his hand, "yeah I'm Gabriella. You played good tonight." she complimented.

"Thanks. I'm not trying to be forward or pushy or anything, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, say around 8?" he asked.

Gabriella was taken back, her old High School bully who tormented her for four years was asking her to go on a date with him?

"That's real nice of you Troy, But I have a busy schedule..." Gabriella replied.

Troy frowned, "oh alright, can I call you sometime, and maybe when you have time we can have dinner?" he asked.

she nodded, "sure." he grabbed his phone and gave it to her, she began typing in her name and number then saved it to contacts and gave it back to him. "There you go."

"Thanks. I Hope to see you soon Gabriella." he smiled and walked away.

"that makes one of us." Gabriella Mumbled.

**Wow, Troy didn't even realize it was her even though he tormented her for four years. **

**what would you guys like to see happen in the next chapter?**


	3. The Plan

_**She Is The Word's That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Plan**_

Gabriella Montez was walking into Starbucks, and got her usual. she sat down in her usual spot and texted sharpay her best friend her whole life, to tell her to come down to meet her at Starbucks cause she had to tell her about Troy Bolton.

Sharpay finally got through the paparazzi, and came over and hugged Gabriella, "hey, what's up?" she sat down across from her.

Gabriella sighed, "You remember Troy Bolton?" I asked her.

she got a disgusted look on her face, "You mean that asshole you ruined your High School Life.. yes I remember, what about him?" she said.

"I ran into him at a laker game the other night, and he asked me to have dinner with him sometime." I told her.

Sharpay gasped, "oh my god, gabs, you have to do it!" she said.

"why?" I was totally confused.

"Revenge.. on Troy Bolton... It's perfect.. he doesn't remember who you are. it will be so easy." Sharpay smirked.

"what is it you have planned?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay smirked, "Have him fall inlove with you, then break his heart like he did yours gabs."

I sighed and looked down, It would be great to have revenge and break him like he did me, but It isn't right. "shar, it's not right..." I said softly.

"and it's right of him to treat you like shit?" she said.

"it was 10 years ago, I'm totally over it." I lied.

"liar! your still upset.." I sighed, she was right, it was horrible what he had done to me for the past 4 years of my High School Life...

_Flashbacks:  
>Troy Trips Gabriella down the stairs as she was carrying her books. she fell completely down the steps and all her books landed on her...<em>

_Everybody started laughing at her and calling her a clutz. Troy was the one who laughed the hardest... _

_..._

_I opened my locker and looked at the picture of me and my dad when I was little, it was before he went off to war. he knew that would be the last time I saw him and he held me in his arms._

_Then Troy Bolton came up behind me and pushed me into my locker. I yelped in pain, and he smirked and saw the picture.._

_"Is that your daddy, Montez?" he smirked grabbing the picture from my locker._

_'stop! please! it's the only thing I have left of him.. please troy, I'll do anything.." she begged and pleaded._

_"oops" he ripped the picture down the middle and threw it on the ground.._

_Gabriella's eyes widen with tears streaming down her cheeks, she picked up the picture with her hands, and cried. _

_"see you later loser." he left her there, she layed on her knees and held the ripped picture close to her.. she was hurting so bad...all because of Troy Bolton._

_End Of Flashbacks._

Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks as the harsh memories came to her.

"your right shar, revenge sounds great." I smiled through my pain.

"excellent." sharpay smirked, and we started talking about the plan and the revenge on Troy Bolton.

**A Few Weeks Later.**

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I pulled up into my drive way, making sure I had lost the paparazzi. I walked into my house, and layed my keys on the table. I kicked off my shoes, and went into my room to take a shower.

As soon as I got my clothes on, I sat in my living room and dove into my Charlie St. Cloud Book. It was getting really interesting, and I watched the movie 3 million times already.. I love Zac Efron...his such an amazing person and actor.

my phone began to ring and I looked at the caller ID. I had no clue who it was, so I answered it.

"Gabi speaking.." I spoke.

"hey gabriella." A masculine voice spoke on the other side of the phone.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked.

"It's me Troy.. Troy Bolton from the Lakers? We met the other night?" he said.

"oh...Troy.." I spoke slowly, why am I talking to him again? oh yes right the plan...the plan... his probably gonna ask me about that dinner date, "umm what's up?" I asked him closing my book and laying it on my table, and I went over and opened my fridge to get a soda.

"I was wondering, are you busy tonight?" he asked me nervously. Why is the Captain of the Lakers, my old High School Bully, The one and only Troy Bolton, Nervous to ask me, Gabriella Montez to A dinner date.

"umm, No I don't think so... why?" I asked as I leaned against my counter.

"would you like to go out to dinner with me? I'll pay for everything.." he asked me.

"Umm you don't have to... but umm sure, I would...love too.." I smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7?" he asked me, and I nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"7 it is.. see you later Troy." I smiled.

"see ya Gabriella." we both hung up and I ran to my room to get ready.

**The next chapter will be the date.**

**I'm gonna let you guys choose this.**

**A) They go on a date, and get to know each other, and Gabriella pretends to like him at first. **

**Or**

**B) They both find Love at first sight again and get the feeling, and then when he drops her off, they do a something that you should never do on a first date. **

**Please Review**


	4. That One Night

_**She Is The Word's That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**That One Night**_

Gabriella brushed her hair starring into the mirror, she sighed, should she be going on this date with Troy? the person she sweared she would never like? what was she doing trying to be perfect for him.

then their was a knock on her front door and she adjusted her dress, and opened the door to reveal Troy.

He was Gorgous, he had had on a Black Shirt that showed off his muscles, with dark washed jeans that went perfect with his shirt.. he shirt.

as for me I was just wearing a casual black dress. I smiled at him, "Hi Troy, come on in." I let him into my house, he nodded and smiled at me and stepped into the house. I closed my door and stood infront of him, he stared up and down at my dress, and I blushed.

"You look beautiful Gabriella..." he spoke softly.

"Thank you.. you look nice too Troy..." she smiled.

"shall we?" he held out his hand to me, I accepted it, "we shall." and we walked out the door and got into his car.

...

When Troy and Gabriella showed up at the Restruant, paparazzi began taking pictures of them, of course they would be there, not just for Gabriella, but for her going out to eat with the Captain of the Los Angeles Lakers?

They walked in, and Troy had it reserved, and they came and sat down.

"your wine that you had ordered Mister Bolton.." the waiter said, Troy smiled and thanked him, and grabbed it from him.

_wine? why did he get wine_ Gabriella thought, then troy smiled at her.

"So Gabriella tell me about yourself?" he smiled.

_oh no, If i tell him his gonna know who I am. _Gabriella thought.

"umm well my Full name is Gabriella Marie Montez, I have my mom and my sister, my dad died along time ago in war when I was really young.. I grew up around Alberqurque.." his eyes went wide.

"Really? me too.. I was born there and grew up there...funny, I don't remember seeing you, did you go to East High?" he asked her.

_should I tell him I went there? _she thought, "yes.. I went there, a little bit after I graduated out of East High, I went to Standford for a little while to persue my dream as a doctor, but one night I was doing Kareoke on Campus, and A producer was there and said I sounded amazing so I went a recorded a tape for him and he sent it to more other producers, and they signed me to be a professional singer.." she smiled.

"wow, that's really amazing life... " he smiled at her and she blushed, _why do I keep blushing? _ Gabriella thought.

"so tell me about yourself Troy..." she asked him.

He cleared his throat, "well My Full Name Is Troy Alexander Bolton, I have a mom and a dad, and a little brother and a big brother and a big sister... my big sister died at 25, leaving behind to beautiful girls, I have to nieces."

"how did she die?" she asked him.

"It was New Years Eve, and she was out paying bills and taxes and getting groceries, she was driving on route 60, and a drunk driver came and hit her and knocked her out of her car and she went flying into the woods..." he spoke softly, holding back the painful tears.

"omg, I'm so sorry Troy.." Gabriella covered her mouth.

"Its fine... but anyways, as I said, I was born and Raised in Alberqurque. I went to East High for my Freshman, Sophmore, Junior, & Senior year... I was the Captain of the Basketball Team cause my dad was the coach... after I graduated from High School, I went to Berkely, cause I was so interested in music, performing, and Basketball..,, My music career didn't go so well, but as you can tell, my Basketball Career went amazingly well.."

she laughed, "of course it is, you play for the lakers.." she smiled.

"exactly, but anyways, I was at Berkley for awhile and graduated there, and became a Laker...but other then my laker life, I don't have a girlfriend nor children..I'm just an average single guy playing for the lakers." he smirked.

she laughed, "do you want kids?" she took a sip out of her glass.

"of course I do, I have a niece name Michelle, **( obviously I got the idea from Full House about his sister and )** and me and her are best buds, I just hope to have kids of my own as cool as her." he smiled.

"I would love to meet her sometime.." she smiled, she honestly would like to meet his neice if she is that great as she sounds.

"me too..." he smiled at her, they both stared into each other's eyes and both knew they had fallen for each other. It was love at first sight.

_omg, I'm inlove with her.. I want to have her in my life..she's wonderful.. she's perfect.. she's the words that I can't find... _Troy thought.

_I'm Inlove with Troy Bolton... but I can't be...his an asshole...or he was an asshole... his sweet now..ugh! what do I do now! _ Gabriella thought.

They finished dinnner, and they drove back to her place.

...

Troy walked her to her door, and she turned to face him, "I had a real nice time troy, getting to know the captain of the lakers." she smiled.

"Me too, It was nice getting to know one of the most beautiful girls in the world." he smiled.

"you think I'm pretty?" she smiled.

"did I say pretty? I think I said.." he leaned in closer and whispered, "Beautiful." she stared deeply into his eyes, and he leaned down and captured her lips into a sweet, soft, passionate kiss.

The kiss began to get hot, both of their tongues fighting with each other. Gabriella opened the door behind her and they both came into the house shuting the door behind them and coming into her bedroom, not breaking the kiss.

**M Rated Scene**

Gabriella's legs were wrapped around troy's waist, he layed her on his bed, and began kissing and sucking on her neck. she moaned in great pleasure, he kissed all around her neck all down to the top of her breast, he smiled at her, and looked into her eyes for confirmation for him to take off her dress. she nodded and confirmed it and he began tugging off her dress and zipped it down and through it across her room somewhere, not caring were it went. Gabriella slipped off his shirt and threw it in the room somewhere in the room, next to her dress. Troy them took her underwear off and smirked at her as he threw it on the floor somewhere.

Gabriella only now had her bra on and troy had his jeans on along with his boxers. Troy took off his jeans and then began kissing gabriella on the lips. she played with his hair as he kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her. he was inlove with this girl, and he was gonna show her how much he loved her.

Gabriella didn't care right now about all the crap he put her through for 4 years, it was all out of her mind right now, she felt herself falling for him, and she needed him in her. she pulled away from his lips and looked into his eyes.

"what's wrong baby?" Troy asked concerned as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "is it to fast?" he asked her, she shook her head and smirked at him, "boxers off." he smirked back and nodded, and took off his boxers and she saw his big big penis.

"theirs no way that thing is gonna fit in me.." she giggled, and he growled and kissed her neck hungerly, and then whispered into her ear, "I'll make it fit." he smirked and looked down at her breast that were still inside her bra. "Bra off...those are mine.." she smirked and carefully took her bra and let him take it off her and threw it across the room, and he gently pushed her onto the bed kissing her from the bottom of her stomach and up to her neck. loving every part of her body, every touch of her made him shiver.

"Make Love to me Troy." she whispered, he smiled at her, "with pleasure gabs." he then entered her and she gasped and moaned with pleasure.."Faster Troy Faster." she moaned, and he went faster and faster until they made it to their climax.

Troy landed beside her on the bed and pulled the covers on them, and she layed her head on his chest, as he petted her hair.

**End of M Rated Scene. **

"That was the best Gabriella.." Troy whispered softly.

"yeah it was.. I've only been with two other guys besides you, and I've only done it once with them and it wasen't as beautiful as it was with you..." she smiled.

he kissed her forhead, " will you be my girl brie?" he whispered before falling alseep, she nodded and fell asleep on his chest.

**ok, mostly everyone voted for B, sorry for the ones who voted A, I was being fair..:) **

**I'm sorry if I didn't make the scene the best, but I'm not good at that, lol.. **

**Please Review. **


	5. Meeting The Boltons

_**She Is The Word's That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Meeting The Boltons**_

Gabriella and Troy have been dating for about 6 months now, Gabriella was fixing eggs and sausage for her and Troy... yes, Troy and her slept together again, and he had been staying at her house often.

Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind, and he kissed her cheek, "Good Morning Beautiful...Last Night was Amazing.." then he whispered in her ear "Like always" she giggled, "It sure was." she turned around to face him and kissed him passionately, she pulled away and finished up cooking breakfeast.

Troy jumped up onto the counter, "so, I kinda wanna introduce you to my family." he spoke nervously.

She stopped flipping the egg in the skillet, and looked at him, "we've only been dating for 6 months..isn't it too soon..?" she asked, Troy jumped off the counter and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not too soon.. and Gabs I love you, I wanna show you off to my family.. " he kissed her temple.

Gabriella got that guilty feeling again, she felt bad that he was just part of a plan to get revenge back on him, but she didn't wanna do it no more, she had fallen inlove with him, and she doesn't wanna lie to him anymore.

she sighed, "I guess so.." she smiled, and he kissed her lips again, "your the best." he smiled, "I know, I know."

...

Troy and Gabriella pulled up to his parents house, and they got out of the car. Troy and Gabriella walked into the house holding hands,

Gabriella saw to grown ups around their 40's or 50's walking up to them with smiles.

"Hello, I'm Lucille Bolton, Troy's Mother, you must be Gabriella that Troy doesn't shut up about." she shook Gabriella's hand. Gabriella laughed, "it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bolton." she smiled, "please, call me Lucille." she smiled, then a Tall Man that looked a little bit like Troy but no exactly inturupted.

"Hello, I'm Jack Bolton, I'm Troy's Father Of course.." he shook her hand and she shook it, "It's nice to meet both of you." she smiled and looked up at Troy who was smiling, he pulled her into his side and kissed her forhead.

...

"see that wasen't so bad.." Troy smirked at her, they were now driving over to his older Brother's house, His Older Brother Cory Bolton and His Wife Lauren Bolton who are expecting a baby boy soon.

we pulled up to their drive way and saw a guy about in his early 30's working on his car, we got out of the car, and Troy slammed on the hood, they guy jumped up, "what the fuck?" he looked up and glared at Troy, "what is wrong with you!" he stood up to his feet and then smiled, "Is this the girl you won't shut up about?" they all laughed and Troy pulled Gabriella closer to him, "yeah, this is the love of my life, Gabriella Marie Montez." he smiled at her.

_omg, please stop.. make the feeling stop.. _Gabriella Thought, she hated doing this to him.

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella.." he shook her hand, "you too Cory.." she smiled then Lauren came out with her 7 month old baby bump, "honey who are you- Troy.." she hugged Troy and then saw Gabriella, "your Gabriella aren't you?" she smiled, and so Did Gabriella, "Yes, I'm Gabriella Montez, You must be Lauren, Congradulations on your baby." I shook her hand and she smiled and shook it back.

"Thank you.. I'm very excited." she smiled holding her baby bump with cory's arm around her.

"do you know what your naming it?" gabriella asked curiously, Troy on the other hand was jealous, he wanted to expierence this, having a wife that's pregnant with his child, and picking out names.

"Christopher Jordan Bolton" Cory said proudly.

"It's real beautiful." Gabriella smiled, then Lauren was about to say something, then Troy interupted, "well this was fun, but we got to go, bye." he rushed Gabriella to the car and they drove off.

"what was that about?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to leave, ok? were gonna meet Michelle and Stephanie my 2 nieces, and my Brother In Law.. but don't take it personal if Stephanie don't talk to you, she doesn't talk to anyone since my sister died." Troy sighed.

"poor kid, I hope everything turns out okay." Gabriella said.

"me too." he replied still driving.

...

We finally pulled up into the drive way of Troy's Brother In Law's House. we saw two little girl's playing in the yard, a 7 year old and a 3 year old, they 3 year old's eyes lit up as Troy got up out of the car, so I knew then that it was Michelle Troy was crazy about.

"Hi Uncle Troy." she ran into his arms and he hugged her.

"Hey Michelle, there's my big girl.. how are you?" he kissed her forhead.

"me good, me and stephanie played in sandbox..." she pointed to the sandbox, Gabriella smiled on how cute she was, she looked alot like Troy.

"Really, I'm glad you had fun." he kissed her forhead and let her down, and he walked over to Stephanie, "Hey Steph, hows it going?" he asked her.

she shrugged, and ran inside, Troy sighed and Gabriella rubbed his shoulder, "it's gonna be ok." She spoke softly to him.

"it's not right you know? she died so young leaving behind two daughters... it's not right.." he confessed.

"I know, but god has a reason for taking away or loved ones when there needed up in heaven." Gabriella told him truthfully.

"I wish Steph knew that.." he rubbed his forhead.

"she will... you all just have to give her time.." Gabriella smiled, and Hugged her and they all walked inside and saw a middle 30 aged man who was cleaning the living room, he looked up and saw them and smiled, "Troy, hey, I wasen't expecting you." he smiled walking over to them

"Well, I was in the neigborhood, and thought I might as well introduce the love of my life to my family." Troy smiled holding Gabriella close, he smiled and shook my hand, "Hello, I'm Adam." Gabriella smiled and shook back, "Gabriella.." she smiled and Michelle came up.

"are you gabi?" she asked, Gabriella smiled and bent down to her height, "yes, are you michelle?" the little girl nodded, "I'm your Uncle Troy's Girlfriend." she smiled, "do you like barbies?" she asked Gabriella, "I used to play with them when I was a little girl, but if you like I'll play with you.." she smiled. "can we play now." she asked me, then Troy interupted, "sorry Munchkin, we have to get going pretty soon." Troy spoke. then Gabriella saw the shy little 7 year old girl, she saw Gabriella look at her and she ran up the stairs, Gabriella looked at troy and told him She would be right back, he was wondering what She was doing, but She left up the stairs.

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

I wandered through the hallways upstairs and walked into the room were the little girl was at. I opened the door, and she looked up and her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry to walk in and bother you. I just wanted to meet Troy niece." I smiled at her and she smiled back still not talking.

"I know your shy, but it's ok, I was shy once, but I promise, it will get better." I told her and sat beside her on the bed, she wasn't speaking at all, so I just tried talking to her.

"Troy told me what had happen to your mother, and I'm really sorry..I know how you feel?" I looked down at my hands, then I heard a voice say, "really you do?" I looked beside me to see the voice coming from the little girl. I was shocked and suprise that she was talking, so I nodded. "yes... when I was seven.. "

_Flashback: _

_It was Christmas Eve, and I waited for my daddy to get home from War. his been gone almost a year now, and he was finally coming home to us. I missed my daddy so much. I looked at the last picture we had taken together and I smiled, when I saw him I was gonna hug him like no tomorrow. _

_6 hours had passed, and It was getting dark, my mother had just finished feeding Stella and she put her down in her crib and covered her up._

_I scooted off the couch and walked up to my mother, "mommy, when's daddy coming home?" I asked her. _

_"I don't know baby girl, come here." she lifted me up in my arms, and held me tight. I was really confused, I didn't know why she was so sad, he was coming home...right? _

_about 25 minutes later, their was a knock on the door. My Mother looked at the door then at me and sat me down on the sofa. she went over and opened the door, and an Officer stood there. _

_"Mrs. Laura Montez?" The officer asked, I came beside her to see what was going on, the Officer looked at me and then looked at my mother, "is that the daughter of John Montez?" he asked my mother and she nodded, "yes, why, what's going on? what happened to john? is he alright?" my mother was freaking out, the Officer had calmed her down and asked me to go into another room, I agreed and waited for my mother. _

_a little while later, My mother came in crying, and I was worried, and I knew something had happen, "momma? what's wrong?" I asked her getting up and she lifted me up in her arms. "Oh baby, something has happened to daddy..." she cried, and I looked at her, "what?" I asked her, Where was my daddy? why wasen't he home yet? she sat me down on the bed, and she sat down beside me. _

_"daddy had passed away sweetheart..." My eyes widen, my father was dead... no it couldn't be, she was lying to me. "your lying!" I screamed and covered my face with my hand letting the tears fall, my mother rubbed my back, and kissed my forhead, "oh honey, I am so sorry... I am gonna miss him so much.. He loves you, you know that right?" she looked at me and I nodded and she pulled me back into her embrace and we cried ourselves to sleep knowing when we wake up the next morning, daddy isn't gonna be home. _

_End of Flashback:_

I finished the story, and looked at Stephanie, she hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"it will be ok Gabriella... his up with my mommy right?" I looked at her and smiled, "Right." then we were interupted by a knock and Stephanie told them to come in.

Troy came in and smiled, "Steph your talking again..that's my niece." he hugged her and he looked at me and mouthed, how did you... and I mouthed back I don't know, and they pulled away from each other's embrace, "I'm glad your talking again, cause next weekend I'm taking you and Michelle to the movies." I smiled at the little girl who was excited. "can gabi go?" she asked troy, and Troy looked at me and smiled, "Of course, I want her to go to...and sit by me.." he smirked and I rolled my eyes, "of course I'll go steph." I smiled and she hugged me.

"we'll see you next weekend Steph." we all shared a hug and we left to his car.

...

We pulled into my drive way, and we walked into my house, he smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

"Your amazing you know that.." Troy whispered into my hear, I felt his hot breath run down my neck.

"uh huh." I shivered at his touch.

"I love you so much Gabriella.." he whispered.

I felt so Guilty, how much more of this can I handle?

**please review **


	6. Finding Out The Truth

_**She Is The Word's That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Finding Out The Truth **_

Troy and Gabriella have been dating for awhile now, and Troy was gonna make it offical, he was gonna ask her to marry him at his niece's Carnival at school. he loved Gabriella with all his heart, he wish he had knew her at East High.. but some part of him, keeps telling him that he knows her from somewhere, but he can't get it through his head.

Gabriella and Troy were walking hand and hand at the Carnival, and Troy stopped, Gabriella was confused, then he turned to her, "Gabriella, we've been together for a very long time, and I know I can trust you, and I love you.."

_oh no, his gonna purpose, I got to stop him before he does it. _ her phone rang, "oh troy, can I take this." _Thank you so much Sharpay for calling. _ Troy sighed, "yeah, " he kissed her forhead, she smiled sadly, and walked away from him and answered her phone, "Shar, Thank God you called." Gabriella said.

"Have you done it yet, you told me you were gonna do it today?" she asked me I sighed, "shar I can't.." then Sharpay came up behind her, "what do you mean you can't?" Gabriella jumped, "omg shar you scared me,,"

Sharpay stood there with her arms crossed, "what do you mean you can't?" she was tapping her foot.

I sighed, "I'm Inlove with him shar." as soon as she said that, Troy was coming behind the corner, and he stepped back and hid and heard their conversation.

"Gabs, this wasen't the plan-" Gabriella interupted her, "I know, I know, the plan was to break his heart, but shar, I can't do it no more...I love him with all my heart and soul, me and him have been through so much shar, I love him.. I'm done." she said, she turned around then troy caught her with a pissed off look on his face.

"T-Troy?" she froze, he stood there, with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

_uh oh, he heard me..the truth has came out. _

"So, I was just part of some plan you had Gabriella!" Troy shouted, she froze, his never yelled at her, "T-Troy, I can expla-" "I don't need your explanation Montez!" he shouted, she stepped back, it was all coming back, the High School Memories, she couldn't take it no more, she had to get it out.

"Ok! yes! you were part of a plan, me and sharpay set up because back In High School you made my life misrable for four years, but tripping me, hitting me, calling me names, hurting me, and even ripping my father's picture! the only Picture i had of him! you Troy Bolton were an Asshole to me! you pushed me against my locker, you made me lose sleep by doing your stupid homework cause you were too lazy to do it! I was hurt by everybody at East High Because of you! I lost the only thing I had of my dad because of you! I hated you! I swore to myself I would never like you, or even love you...then you came back into my life, and I told shar about it, and she told me to have a plan to make you fall inlove with me and then I would break your heart! what I didn't know was that I was gonna be the one falling inlove with you!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face, sharpay bit her lip. Troy stood there trying to make words, he couldn't believe it...she had every right to do this to him, all the memories of hitting her, making her life misrable came back into his mind, he hated what he did to her, he didn't deserve to live.

"Gabriella...I'm sorry...I am so so sorry..." he hugged her, and she pushed him back, "Forget it Troy...forget about us.. forget we made love...forget we kissed...forget everything, were getting back to normal around here." she cried.

He shook his head, "I can't do that gabi...I'm inlove with you...I can't live without you.." he cried.

she shook her head, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I gotta go." she took her bag and ran out of the gates, she ran as fast as she could.

"Sharpay, I know you hate me, but if you care about kids, watch my nieces for me why I go get Gabi.." he said.

Sharpay nodded, "fine" Troy ran after her.

as soon as he got her, she was standing there crying he jumped infront of her, "gabs, please, listen to me.." he spoke softly, "hear me out."

"No! I know people say forget the past cause it was along time ago. But I just can't forget the past, I just can't..."

"Gabi-"

**I gotta say what's on my mind,**

**something about us, doesn't seem right, these days,**

**life keeps getting in the way, whenever we try to have some plans, **

**It's always rearranged, It's to hard to say,**

**but I gotta do what's best for me,**

**you'll be ok, **

**I've got to move on and be who I am, **

**I just don't belong here,**

**I hope you understand,**

**we might found our place in this world someday,**

**but atleast for now, **

**I gotta go my own way.. **

Gabriella ran past Troy and tears rolled down her cheeks... The Carnival wasen't that far from her house, so she ran and ran and she began singing.

**Don't wanna leave it all behind, **

**but I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall everytime,**

**another color turns to grey,**

**and it's just so hard to watch it all, slowly fade away,**

**I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do what's best for me,**

**you'll be okay.**

she ran onto her sidewalk and began walking thinking she was far from troy, she kept singing.

**I've got to move on and be who I am,**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,**

**we might found our place in this world someday,**

**but atleast for now,**

**I gotta go my own way, **

**what about us.**

Gabriella froze by Troy's singing voice, and she turned to him, and he was singing to her.

**what about everything we've been through. **

she kept crying and she kept singing,

**well what about trust?**

he grabbed her hands and put them to his chest,

**You know I never wanted to hurt you, **

**and what about me, **

**what am I suppose to do? **

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you...**

he pulled her close to him and she sang again,

**so, I've got to move on and be who I am, **

**(why do you have to go?)**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand,**

**We might found our place in this world someday,**

**but atleast for now, **

He touch her cheek rubbing away her tears,

**I want you too stay...**

**I gotta go my own way, **

**I've got to move on and be who I am, **

she ran to her house, and he watched her, and he sang, **why'd you have to go?**

she ran down the sidewalk to her house, and sang, **I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. **

**Trying to understand...**

she walked to her door and she turned to face him one more time,

**we might found our place in this world someday, but atleast for now,**

**I gotta go my own way. **

she entered her house shutting the door behind her. Troy's tears were running down her cheeks, he turned away from her house and walked into the dark.

**sorry that I had him find out the truth so early, but hey don't hate me..:D**


	7. The New Guy

_**She Is The Words That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The New Guy**_

It has been about 3 months and Troy and Gabriella haven't talked to each other. Troy wanted her back so bad, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go, he felt horrible the way he treated for the 4 years of High School. He deserved to have his heart broken for even saying one bad word To Gabriella. He needed her back.

For Gabriella, she was still heartbroken over it, but she was trying to move on. for about 4 weeks, she has been seeing this guy who is a famous Dancer on Dancing with the stars, Derek Hough, and his a real sweet guy and an amazing dancer and everything, but she still was inlove with Troy.. she will always love Troy.

...

**Troy's P.O.V.**

It's been 3 months without her, I can't eat, I can't sleep, she's on my mind every single day, before I go to sleep, even before I wake up, she's in my dreams, I need her so bad, it's like I need her to breath, without her, I can't do anything, nothing works, nothing keeps me together.

I sat down and turned on the TV, E! News was on. Great, I just love this show, I'm always on it.

what I saw made my heart break, the title was Gabriella Montez's new guy? New guy? she moved on already? this couldn't be right! their lying.

then it showed pictures of them on the beach, him holding her around the waist, and kissing her, my heart broke in two. how could she do this to me. I loved her, I gave her everything! I gave her my life! I gave her my heart!

then an Interview came on of Gabriella of her new CD, and turned up the volume, some british guy was talking to her.

**British Reporter: **so you are single? or is it true you have moved on from Laker Guy Troy Bolton to dancer Derek Hough?

**Gabriella: **umm, me and Derek, were not sure what were are yet, of course we've had pictures taken of us kissing, but he hasen't asked me officially.

**British Reporter: **will you be willing to accept his offer?

**Gabriella: **well, who wouldn't? it's time to move on...

**British Reporter: **so their are no more feelings between you and bolton?

**Gabriella: **yes, I mean I still love him and will always love him, and I still wanna be friends, and I wish him the best of luck, but it's time to move on, He can do his own thing, and I'll do my thing.

**British Reporter: **that's really cool about you. most celebirties can't be best friend's with their Ex's.

**Gabriella: **I want to be his friend so he won't think I hate him...I don't hate him... it's just a real complicated situation I have going on and I don't want to share with anybody right now.

**British Reporter: **well ok, thank you for being her Gabriella, please check out Gabriella Montez's new CD, and aren't you having a perfume, clothing line, and a movie?

**Gabriella: **yes, I was offered a movie role about a girl who loses her memory, and the guy she was with tries to make her fall inlove with him again.

**British Reporter: **and I'm guessing Derek Hough is the guy.

**Gabriella: **yes he is.

Troy's heart broke during that whole conversation, he needed to get her back before Derek hough to her from him. what was he suppose to do though?

I ran to my room, and got out my old guitar, and began singing the lyrics that came to my head and out of my mouth.

_**She has no problems with secrets, **_

_**she knows how to keep them, **_

_**she never felt the need to let them show,**_

_**I've had no trouble with speaking, or trusting my instincts, **_

_**and maybe this is one that I should know,**_

_**but as I'm waiting there, the devil on my shoulder stares, **_

_**laughing at the one thing I can't get, is what I need, **_

_**She, She is the words that I can't find, **_

_**how come the only thing that's killing me, makes me feel so alive, **_

_**and I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath to save my life,**_

_**all of my chances keep swimming like sinking ships, **_

_**This time it's it, I'll drown or make her mine**_

That was it. he could write the song for her, he had a plan, he was gonna get his girl back soon, and nothing was gonna stop him.

...

**Gabriella's P.O.V.**

It was about Midnight, and I just got home from a party with some friends, including Derek's Sister. I slipped off my shoes, and went over to my voice mail box. I had 2 new messages, I clicked on the first one from my mom.

_hi gabi sweet heart, I really want you too tell me what's going on...one day your with Troy Bolton the Laker Captain, and now your with Derek Hough the Dancer, please call me back and talk to me sweetie, I hope to see you around thanksgiving...love you bye.._

**beep. **

I sighed, I really couldn't tell my mom what was going on, I just couldn't I don't think she would understand. I clicked on the next message and it was from Derek, I smiled and clicked play.

_Gabriella, we need to talk...I'm sorry to do this over voicemail...but I've met someone else, and I love her...I hope you understand...I'm real sorry that I have to break up with you like this, but It's the only way I could get a hold of you...I'm real sorry gabs, goodbye. _

**beep. **

Tears ran down my cheeks as I heard him break up with me, maybe it wasen't meant to be. I wiped my tears away, and stayed strong, one guy wasen't gonna make me feel misrable. I walked into my room, and changed into my pajama's, I didn't care about a shower, or my make up still on, I just wanted to sleep, that's all i needed right now, as soon as I shut my eyes Troy came into my head, I sat up quickly, tears began to roll down my cheeks, why did i mess everything up.

**the next chapter is gonna be when he tries to get her back? **

**do you all think she should take him back, or should he have to work harder?**

**please review. **


	8. Getting His Girl Back

_**She Is The Words That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Getting His Girl Back**_

"No, I won't do it." Sharpay huffed crossing her arms as Troy Bolton begged her to bring Gabriella to the laker game tonight.

"please shar...I know I was an asshole back in high school, but i've changed...and I love her... and you and gabi had every right to have revenge on me, and I probably don't deserve her, but I need her shar, please.." he begged on his knees.

she groaned, "Fine, I'll do it... but if you hurt her one more time-" he interupted her, "I won't. I love her." then she huffed and walked away.

Troy sighed, hopefully this works.

...

"come on gabs, you love the lakers basketball game." sharpay said trying to convince Gabriella as she was doing dishes.

"no shar, I can't face Troy, he'll be there and try to talk to me." Gabriella sighed.

"I already talked to him and told him not to get near you." she lied, Gabriella looked at her, "are you sure?"

"positive...come on gabs...it'll be fun...it'll be a chance to go out and date another laker..." Sharpay joked, gabriella laughed, then sighed, "Ok, ok..I guess I'll go.."

"That's all I ask." they both laughed and went into Gabriella's Bedroom to get ready.

...

"Welcome to the Championships between the Lakers & The Bulls... It's gonna be a big night... we have performances by Britney Spears, Taylor Swift, and Ashley Tisdale... let's get started." The Announcer said into the speaker.

Gabriella and Sharpay had popcorn and soda in their hands and were finding a seat up front.

"did you hear that gabs, Britney, Taylor, and Ashley? you know people say I look just like Ashley Tisdale..."Sharpay smiled, Gabriella looked at her trying to find Ashley Tisdale in her, "Really?" she asked, Sharpay nodded. "I don't see it." Gabriella giggled, and turned to the game, then the lakers came out, and she saw Troy..he looked davastated...he looked up at the stands and smiled at her, she smiled sadly at him back and sighed and sat back in her seat.

...

**If I said my heart was beating loud, **

**If we could escape the crowd somehow, **

**If I said I want your body now,**

**Would you hold it against me?**

**cause you feel like paradise, **

**and I need a Vacation tonight. **

**If I said I want your body now,**

**would you hold it against me?**

The crowd clapped and cheered as Britney Spears finished her song Hold It against me, it was half time, and Gabriella and Sharpay were still sitting, Sharpay was all happy cause she heard Britney Spears sing her Idol, **(who all likes Britney Spears besides me..haha.) **Gabriella played on her phone, just to keep her mind off Troy, then the announcer spoke out.

"ok before we return to the game, one of our star lakers has something to share with us... our one and only Troy Bolton." the Announcer said, Gabriella sighed, and put her phone away and looked out to the stage, he was finishing hugging Britney, Taylor, and Ashley and then went up to the podium, he was looking nervous.

He looked out into the stands, then he began to speak.

"Thank you everyone for being. Thank you Britney Spears, Taylor Swift, and Ashley Tisdale for being here. but I wanna say something before we finish the rest of the game. I wanna apologize to somebody...somebody very special to me..." he coughed a little, Gabriella gasped and turned to sharpay who was smiling.

"Gabriella Montez, as you all know was my girlfriend for awhile, then we broke up...I do not wanna share my personal love life but I want her back very badly, and I'll do anything to make that happen..." he stared into my eyes from far away, "Gabriella, I would walk the entire world for you... when I first saw you at the laker game I fell for you completely... your an amazing singer and even a more amazing person...I love you with all my heart and soul...you have stolen that from me, and I don't care...your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with...so Gabs.." he reached into his pocket and got out a box, everybody gasped, Gabriella's heart was pounding.. "will you marry me...and make me the happiest guy in the whole world...?" everybody turned to Gabriella, she gulped and ran down the bleachers.

Troy sighed, and put the box back into his pocket and walked off the stage, he guessed she didn't forgive him. then all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Troy.." his head turned to see her standing there, she was as beautiful as ever. he walked over to her, "Gabs, what are you doing?" he stammered, and she captured his lips with hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"and yes, I'll marry you.." she pecked his lips, "I love you, and I forgive you...now go beat those bulls laker boy.." she giggled, and he hugged her and planted one last kiss on her lips, "you don't know how happy you make me gabs...and tonight... I'm gonna show you just how much I love you beautiful.." he kissed her one last time and he went out and played the game...turned out.. the Lakers won against the bulls, but what mattered most was that he got his girl back.

**sorry that I had her forgive him to the ones that wanted him not too... I got most reviews and answers saying they wanted him forgiven, so sorry about that. **

**I really enjoyed writing this story, theirs only 2 more chapters after this, It seemed like a short story, but I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**what would you like to see happen in the next chapter?**

**let me know in a Review please(: **


	9. The Wedding

_**She Is The Words That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Wedding **_

Today was the day the Gabriella Montez will be come Gabriella Montez Bolton. she was so happy, everything about her life was perfect now, she had a soon-to-be Husband, A great job, Great Family, Great place to live. Troy and Gabriella live in a small mansion outside of Los Angeles, not to big, not to small, just right for her and Troy and their little Miracle.

That's right...Gabriella was 16 weeks pregnant, and she hasen't told Troy yet, but he'll find out soon enough.

Gabriella, Stella, Lucille, Lauren, Sharpay, Taylor, and of course Gabriella's mom mom were all standing in the room fixing her up and also her wedding dress.

"Can you believe it Laura, our babies are getting married!" Lucille started crying, Gabriella giggled, "Oh Lucille, don't cry...I actually have some news everybody.." they all stared at her, then her face grew a smile, "I'm pregnant." everybody screamed,

"Wait is it Troy's?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "No, it's Zeke Shar, His cheating on you with me." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"how far along are you? and does Troy know?" Gabriella's Mother asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I'm 16 weeks, and Troy doesn't know yet, But I'm gonna tell him at the ceremony."

...

Gabriella walked down the isle with Stella, Sharpay, and Taylor walking behind her. Troy smiled at her as she walked up to him, the music was playing and Gabriella finally made it to the alter.

"hey brie, you look Beautiful." Troy whispered taking the thing over her head.

Gabriella smiled, "You look very handsome." she held the flowers close to her, and they turned to the preacher hold hand in hand.

"Dearly beloved we have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of Gabriella Montez to Troy Bolton in Holy Matrimony..." The preacher started, "Troy, will you place this ring upon Gabriella's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed?'

"With this ring, I thee wed." Troy Repeated softly placing the ring onto Gabriella's finger, Gabriella gasped with tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella, will you place this ring upon Troy's finger and say, 'with this ring, I thee wed?'

"With this ring...I thee wed.." she sniffled and troy gave her a comforting smiled and she smiled back.

"Now Troy would like to sing Gabriella a song." Gabriella grew confused and Troy grabbed her hand and began talking.

"Gabriella, I love you... You are the words I Can't find... This is for you my love." Troy smiled, and began singing.

_**She has no problems with secrets,**_

_**she knows how to keep them,**_

_**She never felt the need to let them show,**_

_**I've had no trouble with speaking, or trusting my instincts,**_

_**and maybe this is one that I should know,**_

_**but as I'm waiting there, the devil on my shoulder stares,**_

_**laughing at the one thing I can't get, is what I need,**_

_**She, She is the words that I can't find,**_

_**how come the only thing that's killing me, makes me feel so alive,**_

_**and I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath to save my life,**_

_**all of my chances keep swimming like sinking ships,**_

_**This time it's it, I'll drown or make her mine**_

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, and so did their mothers.

_**My Vocal cords have been fighting,**_

_**My mouth likes to spite me, **_

_**It never says the words that come to mind,**_

_**and I brought a stick to a gun fight, **_

_**and I'm stuck with my tongue tied, **_

_**I run, **_

_**But I can't hide what's always there is, **_

_**She, She is the words that I Can't Find,**_

_**how come the only thing that's killing me, makes me feel so alive,**_

_**and I Couldn't speak, I couldn't breath to save my life,**_

_**all of my chances keep swimming like sinking ships, **_

_**This time it's it, I'll drown and make her mine, **_

_**I Can see these things I'd do,**_

_**but never seem to follow through,**_

_**She, She is the words that I Can't Find, **_

_**how come the only thing that's killing me, makes me feel so alive, **_

_**She, She is the words that I Can't find, **_

_**how come the only thing that's killing me makes me feel so alive, **_

_**and I Couldn't speak, I Couldn't breath to save my life,**_

_**all of my chance keep swimming like sinking ships, **_

_**this time it's it, I'll drown and make her mine, **_

_**Whoa, **_

_**She Is the words that I Can't find,**_

_**said I'll drown or make her mine,**_

_**how can the only thing that's killing me, makes me feel so alive,**_

_**Whoa, Whoa,**_

_**and I Couldn't speak,**_

_**I couldn't breath to save my life,**_

_**all of my chances keep swimming like sinking ships,**_

_**this time it's it, I'll drown and make her mine. **_

Troy finished the song, Gabriella hugged him, and they came back up to the alter,

"Gabriella. will you have Troy, to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him. honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she smiled at Troy, and mouthed, _I love you. _and he mouthed mouthed back, _I Love You Too. _

"Troy, will you have Gabriella, to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." he smiled.

"Now we must share the vows."

Troy went first, "In the Name of God, I, Troy, take you Gabriella, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

Gabriella finally went, "In the Name of God, I, Gabriella, take you, Troy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"I may pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss your wife." The Priest announced.

Troy pulled Gabriella into a soft gentle loving kiss as everybody clapped.

"It's my privilage to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." The Preacher announced again and me and Troy walked down the isle with everyone else following us.

...

At the ceremony everyone was dancing and so were Gabriella and Troy.

Troy held his right arm around her waist, and his left hand with her right dancing with her, "You denied wine, you never deny wine, why?" he asked her.

Gabriella giggled, "Can't A girl have a break from drinking wine?"

"Not my girl." he smirked and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I have something to tell you Troy." she whispered.

"yeah brie?"

"Your going to be a Father.." she spoke softly, Troy's smile grew larger, "your pregnant! omg Brie that's amazing! I love you!" he spinned her around and kissed her on the lips.

They Announced the baby news to everyone else at the Ceremony, and it was just a perfect day for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton.

**The Next Chapter is the last, I hope you enjoyed reading it(: **

**and Please Check out my Trailer on youtube for the new story called Lost Love, My account is Troyellafanfictions. **

**please review. **


	10. Happy Ending

_**She Is The Words That I Can't Find**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Happy Ending**_

**3 years Later.**

Troy and Gabriella are still married, and have been for about Three years. Troy is still the captain of the lakers, and is still the star player. Gabriella has made a few movies, but now is making a new album. They have a 2 year old daughter who will be 3 soon, and her name is Charlie Renee Bolton. Gabriella was pregnant with her before her and Troy even got married, and they had her the next year. Troy was an amazing Father, he loved his children. yes children, 2 years after Charlie, There came another baby, and this time it was a boy, and his name was Alexander David Bolton, of course, named after Troy.

Troy walked into his big California home, and Gabriella was making pasta, and he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek, "Hey Beautiful...what's for dinner?" he smiled ad she giggled, "pasta...try it for me." she took the wooden spoon and dipped it in the pasta and put her hand below the spoon and brought it to his mouth.

"Delicious...like you." he smirked, and she rolled her eyes, "don't you think you got me pregnant enough.." she giggled and he chuckled, "one more time can't hurt..." he chuckled, and she smiled, "Not for awhile...maybe in a few years.." she smiled and he pecked her lips.

"daddy!" Charlie ran up to him and he lifted her in his arms, "Theirs my little girl... how is my little baby girl doing today?" he kissed her cheek, and sat in the chair holding her on his lap.

"I colored." she giggled, and he laughed, "pretty good day...did you help mommy?" he asked her, and she nodded, "yep..I helped her go to the store..." she smiled and Gabriella turned around, "and she almost bought everything in the store, every item we passed she grabbed one of each." Gabriella giggled, and Troy kissed his daughter's forhead and let her down and she went to go play.

"Is alex feeling better?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around Gabriella, and she sighed, "He took his medicine, but he still has a tiny fever.."

"Hey, his a bolton.. his strong and tuff." Troy smiled and she giggled, "oh yes.. the Bolton power.."

"Mocking me, Mrs. Bolton?" he smirked.

"Maybe I am...Maybe I'm not.." she smirked back, and he lifted her up into his arms, and he passionately kissed her on the lips, and then he looked into her eyes, "Don't ever leave me.." he whispered, and she looked at him, "why would you think I would leave you?" she asked. "Because they way I've treated you in High school.." "That was a long time ago...were done... were starting a new beginning.." she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and pecked his lips, "I love you." Troy softly said.

"I know..." Gabriella giggled and pecked his lips, "I love you too."

...

Troy was tucking in his little girl, and read her a bedtime story.

"is that really the end of it?" his daughter asked in a sad voice.

Troy chuckled, "yes baby doll, it's the end.." he kissed her forhead, "Goodnight Sweetie...I love you.." he got up.

"I love you too daddy.." she then yawned and fell into a slumber.

Troy's face grew a wide smile, and he turned off the lights, shuting the door sightly.

he walked into him and Gabriella's room and he layed down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You know...I love my life.." Troy whispered into her ear.

"why? cause your the Lakers Captain? cause your hot?" she giggled.

"no...cause I found the words that I couldn't find before, and now I've completed the song..and my heart...I love you brie.." they kissed passionately, with Troy getting ontop of her, she pulled away, "about earlier, about having more kids?" she asked, he nodded, "mmm hmm.." "should we?" she asked.

There was a long pause until they heard a loud baby cry.

They looked at each other and shook their heads, "Nah.." and they both got up to check on the baby.

**The End(: **

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it(: **

**Please Review. **


End file.
